


Potterstuck [Where A Crossover Becomes Homestuck] {Logs}

by TwinKats



Series: Potterstuck [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: Gen, because tumblr is a dick, for potterstuck, pesterlogs trollian logs, see main thing for it if you want, will be mashed into one big file eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinKats/pseuds/TwinKats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logs for Potterstuck on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ==> Read Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey ls,
> 
> looks like dd is getting their shit together  
> we’ll be startin this thing in no time freak  
> so don’t go draggin me down  
> haha just kiddin man shit  
> 

hey ls,

looks like dd is getting their shit together  
we’ll be startin this thing in no time freak  
so don’t go draggin me down  
haha just kiddin man shit  
anyway you hear from them yet?  
they’re being frightin’ly silent  
oh and fs was wonderin if you could talk to ‘em on jc about her contribution  
same old bs if you ask me  
and if you would make sure looney ain’t with my girl I’d be totes apprec  
anyway freak see your ugly mug soon

Oh no. Oh no he didn’t. He  _didn’t_.


	2. ==> Turn Computer On and Troll riskyChaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LS: Chaser, respond.  
> LS: Chaser.  
> LS: Balls.

riskyChaser began trolling lucidShaman

RC: hey shaman about time you showed up  
RC: I sent that owl what ten minutes ago?  
LS: Your handwriting is atrocious Chaser  
RC: heh, sure. Did you do what I asked?  
LS: Also, what have I told you about putting your sign on a letter?  
LS: Are you trying to get as all caught and tortured to death?  
RC: hey shaman chill okay  
RC: I ain't puttin anyone at risk. I know what I'm doin  
LS: No, Chaser, you don't.  
RC: who is the leader of us rebs now? Is it you?  
LS: No. It is not you either.  
RC: heh, yeah, sure, you keep thinkin it ain't awesome me  
RC: now did you do what I asked or not freak?  
LS: Not yet, Chaser.  
LS: You do realize how risky it is to sign yourself like that?  
LS: I mean you might like putting your own life in danger, but don't include mine!  
RC: ow man quit bein so cautious  
RC: fuck I think you actually hurt me there  
RC: don't you see risky in my name?  
RC: I take risks, you know this  
RC: so quit your bitchin and do what I asked already  
RC: I wanna make sure my girl ain't bein perved on by Looney  
RC: and spirit's been bitchin about champion again  
RC: so if you would alleviate her pretty little head I'd be totes apprec  
RC: cuz her bitchin and whinin about how champion is all evil and out to kill us is gratin on my nerves  
RC: I know its the usual bs but still  
LS: Merlin, I forgot how annoying you are.  
LS: And yes, you might be risky, but I am not.  
LS: Next time you wish to send a letter and have me do something for you take the proper precautions!  
LS: And don't call him Looney!  
LS: Just because Fence has an unusual upbringing does not make him Looney. He's quite an interesting conversationalist with innovative ideas for keeping alive.  
LS: Once you can decipher them, that is. He's inherited his father's code.  
RC: oh really? More of the cautious bs?  
RC: look I know your parents bit it and that's why you're all paranoid but shit, freak, tone it down okay?  
RC: your fine right? All safe and sound?  
RC: and I'll call Looney whatevs I want  
RC: just do what I asked  
RC: I need to go pacify my neighbor

riskyChaser ceased trolling lucidShaman

LS: Hey, I wasn't done yet!  
LS: Chaser get back here right now! I know you have a mobile on you!  
LS: Chaser! I'm serious!  
LS: A breach of security is a dangerous thing!  
LS: And yes my parents' situation is a source of caution, but honestly Chaser.  
LS: I thought you of all people would understand. Aren't you in exile because of your parents?  
LS: Chaser, respond.  
LS: Chaser.  
LS: Balls.


	3. ==>Troll Judgemental Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RC: like when shit's gonna go down or what  
> RC: cuz devilry aint sayin shit lately  
> JC: Firstly, they don't make sense either way  
> JC: One speakes riddles while the other speaks lies   
> 

riskyChaser began trolling judgementalChampion

RC: hey champion what up?   
JC: Besides the sun? Nothing, save the plans   
RC: yeah okay about that  
RC: anythin you wanna share more or no  
RC: like when shit's gonna go down or what  
RC: cuz devilry aint sayin shit lately  
JC: Firstly, they don't make sense either way  
JC: One speakes riddles while the other speaks lies  
JC: Second, I don't have much to explain at the present  
JC: The irons are currently being warmed in their respective fires, and shall be worked as they reach glowing readiness ;)   
RC: okay but that's not what I was askin  
RC: this game thing you got devilry doin   
RC: when's it gonna be ready?   
RC: cuz like shit is hella borin when you're stuck in exile   
RC: or are you forgettin that fact since you live up in some nice posh mansion place gettin fed grapes and whatevs else is to your fancy   
RC: while your 'progenitors' suck dick and lick the boots of the madman who up and makes it so that I'm forced to live as far away from my lovable fiery siren   
RC: also can you tell Loony to quit talkin to her?   
RC: she's taken   
JC: Calm those perverbial tits  
JC: The plan is progressing... well slower than schedualed, but within reason  
JC: Mostly from the twins playing their games  
JC: Sadly there isn't much I can do to convince them to increase their productivity.  
JC: And Leave my cousin out of this. He isn't hurting anything. Don't be jealouse that he has more oppurtunity to converse with the ginger in question.  
RC: I'm not jealous  
RC: jealous is not a thing I am  
RC: I just don't like the influence Loony has on her  
JC: Really? He's harmless  
RC: harmless?  
RC: maybe  
RC: whatevs you don't get it  
RC: nobody seems to get it  
RC: brb Spirit's sayin somethin  
JC: Fine, I shall attempt to whip those two into shape as I wait eagerly for your return.


	4. ==>Answer Chum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FS: this. has nothin. to do with my. personal feelins. and everythin. to do with her.   
>  RC: duh you are pretty obvs with your shit storm of a hatemance  
> RC: hey is your mum in by any chance?  
> FS: no. and i would prefer. you to stop hittin. on her.   
> 

freeSpirit began pestering riskyChaser

FS: jay.  
FS: hey. jay.  
FS: hellooooo. answer. jay.  
FS: stop talkin to. her. jay.  
FS: jay. stop. you.  
FS: you are just. puttin yourself. risk.  
FS: jay.  
RC: what?!  
RC: can't you see I'm busy here? Do you have to bother me right now?  
FS: i. understand.  
FS: but. jay. look. we have somethin. more important to. worry about.  
FS: like. what she has. influenced dual. and devilry. to add.  
RC: you mean champion? Merlin can't you let that antagonism go already?  
RC: shit girl we know already! You hate her bitchin tits. Whatevs okay?  
FS: this. has nothin. to do with my. personal feelins. and everythin. to do with her.  
RC: duh you are pretty obvs with your shit storm of a hatemance  
RC: hey is your mum in by any chance?  
FS: no. and i would prefer. you to stop hittin. on her.  
RC: no? Don't she know how dangerous it is out there?  
FS: better than. you.  
FS: just. jay. please.  
FS: pester devilry. would you. he is online.  
FS: i just. need to know. what she did. so i can stop it. like i am. meant to.  
RC: sometimes I don't get how a hot babe like your mum went and had someone as whacked out as you  
RC: you really take the cake girl  
FS: do. i.  
RC: yes  
FS: XD  
RC: hah there's the emotion! Alright, fine, I'll pester him for you. I don't see why you don't just do it yourself though.  
RC: aren't you two related?  
FS: hidin. what. else.  
RC: oh right I almost forgot your mum must've been pretty famous once too. Back when the Rebs didn't suck so much ass?  
FS: go. bugger. your own. fuckin. ass. jay. and contract. an std. dick.

freeSpirit ceased pestering riskyChaser

RC: girl your teeth suck. Put them back where they belong.  
RC: but just because I'm a nice guy I'll go ahead and do what you asked.  
RC: about pester devilry. Sorry but I'm just not up for buggerin myself.  
RC: gotta save it for my hot milf and my flower  



End file.
